


Be My Superhero…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Be My Superhero…, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Advice, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gives Michael dating advice…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Superhero…

Title: Be My Superhero…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian gives Michael dating advice…

**Be My Superhero…**

“Mikey, haven’t I always told you, you were hot? So stop with the self pity – it’s making my dick soft. So you stumbled and fell, you just have to get back up and give it another try. You know I’m sure you’re not the only comic book boy out there looking for a superhero.”

“Just be yourself and stop trying to be something you’re not, stop trying to be me. I think once you open up to people and let them meet the real you, you won’t have any problems; you just need self confidence.”

“Besides, what about that beefy professor that came by the shop? Emmett said his gaydar went off once he got past the breeder clothes. How about yours, Mikey? Did your pants get a little snug and uncomfortable? Did you want him? Maybe you should call him, make the first move… Be a man for once, guys really like that sort of thing.”

“And how the fuck would you know? You’ve never dated anyone in your life.”

“Well, that’s what I’ve heard, or so Justin keeps telling me. Who knows, maybe I’ll even ask my sweet angel out on a date just for moral support.”

The End...


End file.
